


Смерть и шиноби

by Tamiraina, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Edo Tensei, Fuuinjutsu, Gen, Necromancy, Poison, Senju Tobirama Need a Hug, Temporary Character Death, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Тобирама умирает.Это недопустимо, он отказывается бросать своего брата по такой глупой причине. Этот идиот будет плакать, и плакать, и плакать (вероятно, он будет единственным, кто будет, ну, может быть, кроме Токи и детей).Это будет трудно, но... у него есть его записи и его лаборатория.Тобирама вернется к своему брату, несмотря ни на что.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Смерть и шиноби

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death and the Shinobi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573919) by [AmbroiseFramboise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroiseFramboise/pseuds/AmbroiseFramboise). 



Тобирама умирал. 

Не от удара куная, не от удара мечом. Не от сломанных костей, не от смертельного дзюцу. Не из-за гендзюцу, огня или шарингана Учихи. (На этот раз они вообще не при чем. Это случилось во время битвы с кланом из Страны Ветра.)

У него было три дня, может быть, неделя или немного больше, если он использует все печати и дзюцу, которые знал.

Яд. Медленно действующий, без известного противоядия. Но не настолько медленно, чтобы у него было время противостоять ему.

Методы исцеления Хаширамы были бы бесполезны. Тобирама умрет на глазах у своего последнего брата, охваченного ужасом и отчаянием, и оставит его в полном одиночестве. Это вполне может сломать Хашираму. (После смерти их младшего брата Тобираме потребовались долгие недели, чтобы заставить его улыбнуться по-настоящему. Мало кто заметил это кроме, может быть, Токи. Хаширама очень хорошо играл, когда хотел.)

Неприемлемо.

Он не сожалел о поступке, решившем его судьбу. Он, не раздумывая, сделал бы это снова, если бы пришлось (если бы не было другого выхода). Кто-то попытался тайком бросить отравленные сенбоны в спину его брата, и ему удалось отвести их всех от Хаширамы и его соклановцев. Даже если один из них оказался в его икре. Хаширама не видел этого и уничтожил виновника вместе с остальными их врагами.

И вот теперь Тобирама сидел в своей комнате, не спал посреди ночи и искал решение.

Несмотря на всю свою гениальность, он был далеко не специалистом в целительстве, поэтому изобретение новой техники было исключено. У него было хорошее чутье, но в то время как он буквально чувствовал и мог видеть яд, медленно циркулирующий по его телу, он не мог больше ничего сделать.

Но... возможно, можно было бы изменить то, что уже было.

Мысль пришла ему в голову, как вспышка молнии.

Может быть... может быть, ему не и нужно оставаться в живых, пока он оставался рядом с братом.

Он обещал прекратить исследования, которые начал так давно, после смерти младших братьев. (Его тоже так сильно ударило горе, хотя это и не отражалось на его лице так, как бесконечные слезы Хаширамы. Поэтому он изо всех сил старался, чтобы все снова стало хорошо. Чтобы вернуть Кавараму и Итаму. И сделал еще хуже.)

Потому что это аморально – использовать чужие тела и забирать души из Чистых Земель.

Но, с гораздо лучшим знанием печатей, конечно...он сможет поймать свою собственную душу и запереть в своем недавно воскрешенном теле?

Ему понадобится много расчетов и много корректировок уже существующего дзюцу. Безопасное место вдали от клана и предлог, чтобы оставаться одному так долго, никого не потревожив. Наверное, много бессонных ночей.

Он дал себе на это одну неделю. После этого все стало бы слишком рискованным (Тобирама не хотел бы упасть замертво в середине исследования). И еще он чувствовал, как яд медленно разлагал его тело. Ему нужно было закончить, пока его руки не начали дрожать слишком сильно, а глаза еще могли более менее отчетливо видеть, что написано на свитках.

Гонка со временем, смертью и логикой. Отчаянная авантюра. Дурацкий гамбит.

Тобирама добьется успеха. Другого выхода не было.

***

Он покинул поселение клана под предлогом одиночного задания, которое могло длиться от недели до нескольких месяцев.

Он не собирался терпеть неудачу, но на всякий случай... он оставил письмо в специальной печати, которая откроется только через некоторое время.

(Он дал себе один год. Максимум один год, чтобы добиться успеха и восстановиться. После этого... он не хотел думать об этом.)

Он запечатал все, что ему могло понадобиться (и еще кое-что на всякий случай), от свитков до лекарств и еды. Затем надел свой лицевой протектор и броню, а также меховой воротник (не самый любимый, чтобы он не пострадал при испытаниях).

(У него было несколько более или менее дорогих для него шкурок от разных животных: от снежных кроликов до волков. Он брал те, которые ему не очень нравились в сражения, а лучший надевал на официальные мероприятия и когда был дома. В конце концов, он был подарен ему матерью, и он не хотел, чтобы его уничтожили по неосторожности.

(Его брату понадобится что-нибудь из его вещей, что-то на память, если он никогда не вернется домой. Он прервал ход своих мыслей. У него было много дел.))

Затем он сообщил Хашираме о своем уходе, позволил себя обнять (возможно, он задержался немного дольше обычного, впитывая тепло и любовь брата) и попрощался с ним. Он сделал то же самое с Токой и сказал детям, которых учил, что его не будет некоторое время.

(Он посетил могилы своих братьев и отца. Помолился, чтобы они продолжали присматривать за кланом. Извинился, что сделает все возможное, чтобы остаться здесь, и пока не присоединится к ним.

Он не был особенно религиозен. Но он был в отчаянии.)

Он ушел.

Он не проронил ни слезинки. Он вернется. Несмотря ни на что.

***

Он находился в одной из своих лабораторий, далеко в диких лесах Страны Огня, вдали от всех. Поблизости никто не жил, он устроил эту единственную подземную лабораторию как своего рода бункер, на всякий случай. Такой, как сейчас. (Теневые клоны были действительно одним из его лучших дзюцу, без них он никогда бы не смог построить все это в одиночку.)

Она была полностью оборудована, и он взял с собой все свои свитки и печати для экспериментов.

С тех пор как его отравили, прошло две недели.

Он был мертв.

И все же...

Он все еще был здесь. Ходил. «Жил».

Его тело было холодным, и если бы не его бледная от природы кожа, новая окраска, которая появилась у него после смерти, была бы намного более заметна.

Единственным ярким пятном, кроме его красных глаз, были многочисленные печати, вытатуированные по всему телу, тоже красные, того же оттенка, что и кровь. (Чернила для печатей необходимо напитать чакрой. И лучший способ сделать это – использовать кровь. Ему пришлось использовать много силы. Чернила были ярко-красными. Почти пульсировали. Несмотря на сердце, которое больше не билось.)

Когда он был одет, их не было видно. За исключением трех линий на лице. (Он не возражал. По одной на каждого брата. В самый раз.)

Тобирама сделал это, сумел реанимировать себя, что шло вразрез со всеми законами природы.

Потребовалась неделя (как он и рассчитывал), чтобы совместить его старые исследования, новые знания о печатях и многочисленные расчеты, чтобы сделать это.

Это не было безболезненно. Отнюдь нет.

При сочетании ощущения яда, медленно распространяющегося по телу, с каждым днем все более немеющими и дрожащими конечностями и сеансами нанесения татуировок, он был рад своей способности переносить боль.

В последний день, когда печати на его теле и на полу были готовы, это оказалось невероятно точное время для переноса. (Опять же, его клоны были огромным подспорьем.)

Процесс был невероятно сложным, но, если говорить простыми словами, он поймал свою душу в ловушку, когда она покинула тело в момент смерти, реанимировал свое тело, как он хотел сделать с проектом Эдо Тэнсэй, и вернул душу обратно. Многочисленные печати позволили его душе остаться внутри, вместо того, чтобы уйти, и закрепили ее.

(У него не билось сердце. Кожа была холодной.)

Но он мог ходить, говорить и снова защищать своего брата.

Яд сделал свое дело и теперь рассеивался (идеальное орудие убийства, меньше чем через час от него не останется и следа).

...Казалось, его внешность ничего не говорила, не показывала, что он сделал с собой. На коже не было ни трещин, ни черных склер глаз, как в тот единственный раз, когда он активировал свой (неудачный) Эдо Тэнсэй.

(Он еще не осознавал этого, но его тело было неестественно неподвижным. Он дышал, но не по нужде, а просто рефлекторно, и иногда забывал об этом на несколько минут. У него не билось сердце. Он был мертв.)

(О, Хаширама. Бедный Хаширама.

Твой последний брат умер.

Вдали от дома, совсем один. И ты этого не знаешь. Ты не осознаешь этого.

Ты не видел его последних вздохов, не держал его за руку, когда его кожа становилась холодной.

Твой последний брат – Тобирама – мертв.

Но не волнуйся.

Он вернется.

Кто же тогда будет оплакивать его?

О, Хаширама.

Ты когда-нибудь узнаешь правду?

Видишь, во что он превратился ради тебя ?)


End file.
